


NY - Africa -NY

by faikit



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:57:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1794580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дженсен Эклз журналист, который отправляется в Африку, чтобы написать статью о людях, спасающих животных от браконьеров, и попадает в передрягу. Джаред Падалеки – суровый охотник (не браконьер), занимается проведением сафари для желающих. Особенностью характера является то, что он не очень любит людей. В определенный момент Дженсену приходится обратиться за помощью к Падалеки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NY - Africa -NY

\- Он лучший, поверь мне.  
«Лучший», которого так настойчиво рекомендовал Джош – журналист из «National Geografic», уже объездивший Конго вдоль и поперек – стоял у дверей, привалившись спиной к стене со столь непринужденным видом, что это даже раздражало.  
\- Дженсен, вообще, чтобы ты знал, я его едва уговорил, - зашипел Джош на ухо. – Денег посулил.  
\- И сколько? Мне на обратный билет в Нью-Йорк хватит? – с сарказмом уточнил Эклз, оценивающе глядя на «лучшего». Посмотреть, по правде говоря, было на что: некий Джаред Падалеки, которого так настойчиво рекомендовал Джош в качестве провожатого для «прогулки» по саванне, представлял собой накачанное тело в два метра ростом, в данный момент раздражающе невозмутимо подпиравшее собой стену.  
\- Ой, вот только не придуривайся, что мало зарабатываешь. Я знаю, сколько платят в твоей конторе, - хмыкнул Стивенс.  
\- Не завидуй, карму испортишь. Кто он, говоришь?  
\- Охотник. Проводит сафари для туристов. Все законно, ничего такого. Но окрестности Гарамбы знает как свои пять пальцев!  
Дженсен вздохнул. Он сам толком не понимал, почему не испытывал особенного желания нанимать этого бугая. Быть может, потому что на его приветствие и попытку завести разговор тот ответил сухим «Доброе утро», а протянутую для рукопожатия руку и вовсе смерил презрительным взглядом?  
\- Слышишь, Эклз, будешь выпендриваться… - начал заводиться Джош.  
\- Все-все, понял! Один, два, три - продано! – он хлопнул Стивенса по плечу. – Спасибо, Джош, с меня пиво!  
\- Пивом не отделаешься! – фыркнул вслед Джош, но Эклз уже направлялся к Джареду, который, кажется, мог провести здесь вечность-другую, не проявляя ни малейших признаков нетерпения.  
\- Тысяча долларов. Два дня максимум. Накладные расходы с тебя. Машина моя.  
Дженсен и рта раскрыть не успел, как Падалеки выложил свои требования. Впрочем, теперь он открыл рот, удивившись такой наглости.  
\- А не жирно ли, а?  
\- В самый раз, - Джаред соизволил перевести на него взгляд.  
Эклзу смотреть на него не хотелось. Потому что подлец был невероятно хорош собой. И вел себя при этом как форменная скотина.  
\- А что за накладные расходы?  
\- Бензин, еда, патроны, если придется отстреливаться, - Джаред опять смотрел куда-то мимо.  
\- От кого?  
\- От леопардов, буйволов, браконьеров. Кстати, если хотим начать сегодня, то пора выезжать. Четыре часа в одну сторону.  
\- По рукам, - вздохнул Эклз, наступая на горло собственной песне.

Дженсену вдруг показалось, что он попал в фильм об Африке. Приключенческий. С довольно неплохим бюджетом, судя по цене джипа Падалеки. Наличествовал весь антураж: тот самый джип, суровый охотник в одежде цвета хаки, винтовка и еще какое-то оружие, которое его провожатый сложил в багажник. Дженсен мог бы поклясться, что там было даже мачете.  
Ему доводилось бывать и в горячих точках – пусть и не в самый разгар военных действий, – и в странах, где под пиво едят жареных кузнечиков, но в Африку занесло впервые. Впрочем, почему занесло? Сам вызвался. Тема об уничтожении слонов и носорогов ради бивней и рогов в национальном парке Гарамба обещала быть весьма перспективной и даже скандальной. После вмешательства ЮНЕСКО здесь на некоторое время установилось относительное спокойствие, однако в последний год вопиющие случаи браконьерства возобновились вновь. Дженсен уже успел собрать информацию у природоохранных организаций и переговорить с местным отрядом по борьбе с браконьерством, а теперь ему необходимо было сделать фото убитых животных. Соваться в саванну одному, будучи знакомым с ней лишь в теории, было бы самоубийством. Вот Джош по старой памяти и подсобил контактом из личных запасников.  
\- Ты знаешь, что в апреле из вертолета расстреляли два десятка слонов? – в очередной раз попытался начать разговор Дженсен. – Два десятка! А северных белых носорогов скоро совсем не останется.  
Джаред вел машину, будто и не слыша его. Эклз умолк и принялся смотреть в окно, смирившись с тем, что в неблизкой дороге его сопровождает угрюмый охотник, который не поддерживает разговоры ни о себе, ни о нем, ни даже о невинно убиенных животных.  
\- Может, хоть музыку включишь, а? – взмолился Дженсен спустя еще один час.  
Падалеки неожиданно уступил, и салон наполнили звуки тяжелого рока. Жизнь налаживалась.

Впрочем, радость была недолгой.  
Когда они добрались до места назначения и выбрались из машины, собираясь обследовать непроходимые для джипа окрестности пешком, Падалеки скептически оглядел его с ног до головы.  
\- Что? – с вызовом спросил Эклз.  
\- Хорошо хоть в кроссовках не пошел, - фыркнул Джаред. – Ты действительно думаешь, что джинсы – лучшая униформа для вылазки в саванну?  
\- Не переживай, я не боюсь их испачкать, - хмыкнул Дженсен.  
\- Ботинки недостаточно высокие, - продолжил Падалеки, никак не отреагировав на его слова. – Здесь змеи. И… ты в одной футболке? Без куртки? Серьезно?  
\- Слушай, ну жара под сорок! – вскипел Эклз. – Может, мне еще шубу надеть! И вообще, если что не нравилось, мог бы до выезда сказать, умник!  
\- Надеялся, у тебя хватит мозгов забросить нужное в рюкзак. Но у тебя там только шоколадки, да? – Джаред откровенно насмехался.  
\- Ну что ты! Еще парочка порножурналов, - язвительно сообщил Эклз. – Чтобы коротать долгие летние вечера в этой дыре.  
Падалеки вздохнул и открыл багажник. Вынув оттуда защитного цвета куртку, бросил ее Эклзу.  
\- Тут комары. Малярия. И еще много того, о чем тебе лучше не знать.  
Дженсен натянул куртку, которая неожиданно оказалась ему впору.  
\- Не твой размерчик явно.  
\- Снял с убитого туриста, - хмыкнул Джаред и принялся доставать из багажника все необходимое. Забросив за плечи рюкзак, взял в руки винтовку и вновь недобро посмотрел на Дженсена.  
\- Что опять не так? – вскинулся тот.  
\- И все-таки, что у тебя в рюкзаке?  
\- Фотоаппаратура, запасной аккумулятор, бутылка воды…  
\- … и шоколадка, - заключил Падалеки, захлопывая багажник. – Ладно, идем.  
И он бодро зашагал вперед. Дженсен поспешил за ним, надеясь, что его физической подготовки – пусть и неплохой – окажется достаточно, чтобы поспевать за этим африканским спецназовцем.  
\- Ты такой зануда, - не удержался от замечания Эклз, стараясь шагать в ногу с Падалеки. Что с учетом разницы в длине их конечностей было не так просто.  
\- По сторонам смотри. И под ноги тоже, - ответил Джаред.  
Дженсен в который раз за сегодняшний день прикусил язык, разозлившись на себя за то, что не умеет держать его за зубами. Не хочет этот мизантроп разговаривать – и черт бы с ним! Пусть делает свое дело, а он займется своим.  
Послушавшись совета Джареда, Эклз принялся глазеть по сторонам. А посмотреть, по правде говоря, было на что. Они находились приблизительно в центральной части парка, где луга с высокой травой переходили в редколесье, которое дальше заканчивалось дождевым тропическим лесом. Если верить гуглу, здесь, кроме слонов и носорогов, водились также леопарды, бегемоты, буйволы и жирафы. Одного из последних они вскоре увидели, и Дженсен тут же полез в рюкзак за фотоаппаратом. Джаред, не услышав за спиной его шагов, со вздохом остановился. Эклз решил игнорировать все проявления недовольства со стороны Падалеки. Кроме фотографий изувеченных трупов ему хотелось иметь и что-нибудь оригинальное для личного архива.  
Впрочем, с фотографиями, необходимыми для статьи, ему тоже повезло. Сперва Джаред нашел тело слона с отрезанными бивнями – судя по величине луж под ранами, животное усыпили, а потом оставили истекать кровью. Еще через километр-другой обнаружился и труп носорога – того самого белого носорога, чей вид уже исчислялся десятками. Пока Дженсен работал, Падалеки с винтовкой наперевес бдительно осматривал окрестности, и Эклз был за это благодарен – нежданная встреча с леопардом или разъяренным буйволом не входила в его планы. Чувствовать надежное плечо за спиной было довольно неплохо. Пусть даже его обладатель был не слишком разговорчив.  
Последовавшая за этой находкой двухчасовая прогулка не принесла никаких результатов, кроме усталости в ногах. В ногах Дженсена, разумеется, ведь Падалеки шагал вперед словно робот на солнечных батарейках. А солнца здесь было в избытке – глаза заливал пот, припасенная в рюкзаке вода уже благополучно закончилась, казалось, еще немного, и перед глазами начнут появляться миражи. Оазисы с прозрачными водоемами и верблюдами на водопое… Стоп. Верблюды – это лишнее.  
Падалеки красноречиво взглянул на часы, затем на Дженсена. Молча достал из рюкзака бутылку воды, бросил ее Эклзу.  
\- Поворачиваем назад. Через три часа стемнеет, нужно успеть добраться до машины.  
И повернул. Мнение Дженсена его, разумеется, не интересовало вовсе. Впрочем, на сей раз оно абсолютно совпадало с позицией Падалеки.  
Обнаружив по пути еще пару жирафов и трех слонов – вполне живых и здоровых – они почти добрались до джипа, как вдруг вдалеке послышался рокот вертолета. Через считанные секунды вертушка показалась в зоне видимости и принялась снижаться невдалеке.  
\- Антибраконьерский спецназ, - резюмировал Дженсен, рассмотрев знакомую символику на борту. – Надеюсь, нас не примут за браконьеров, - хмыкнул он и посмотрел на Джареда. Тот отчего-то был напряжен и не сводил с вертолета прищуренного взгляда, словно ожидая чего-то. Эклз понял, чего именно, когда раздалась пулеметная очередь, и слоны, мирно обдиравшие листья с деревьев в сотне метров от них, взревели и сорвались со своего пастбища в попытке укрыться от пуль.  
\- Вниз! – рявкнул Падалеки, не дожидаясь реакции, схватил Эклза за шкирку и швырнул на траву.  
Через пару минут все было кончено. Вертолет спустился на землю рядом с убитыми животными, оттуда высыпали знакомые Дженсену борцы с браконьерами. С инструментами для срезания бивней.  
На это Эклз смотрел уже через объектив фотоаппарата. Видно было не очень хорошо – слишком далеко, и он принялся аккуратно двигаться в сторону оборотней в костюмах цвета хаки, прячась за травой и кустарником.  
\- Куда? – дернул его за куртку Падалеки. – Сдурел? Пристрелят как шавку.  
\- Отвали! – зашипел на него Дженсен и не глядя врезал локтем по руке. Джаред от удивления разжал пальцы, и Эклз на полусогнутых двинулся вперед, слыша за собой шорохи и крепко надеясь, что это не какая-нибудь гигантская анаконда решила воспользоваться случаем и сожрать его на полдник.  
Сократив дистанцию метров до тридцати, он вновь принялся фотографировать.  
Когда один из мерзавцев обернулся, Эклз с присвистом выдохнул.  
\- Это же… - едва не сорвавшись на крик, начал он, но чья-то широкая ладонь тут же легла на лицо, не дав договорить.  
\- Придурок! – зашипел на ухо Падалеки. – Заткнись, заканчивай уже и валим отсюда! Если они увидят джип, нам крышка. Надо убираться пока они не взлетели.  
По тону его голоса Дженсен понял, что дело пахнет керосином. Фотографии фотографиями, но жить хотелось тоже. Узнай эта банда, что у него есть компромат на них до того, как Эклз покинет пределы страны или хотя бы заповедника, пристрелят как пить дать. Руки предательски затряслись, и он опустил фотоаппарат.  
Обратная дорога, увы, оказалась не быстрой. Приходилось мелкими перебежками двигаться от куста до куста, пробираясь к кромке леса, где осталась машина. Джаред то и дело поторапливал его – сперва свистящим шепотом, потом едва ли не пинками. Они по-прежнему не могли выпрямиться в полный рост – равнина отлично просматривалась во все стороны, и у Эклза уже поджилки тряслись от усталости.  
Им не хватило совсем немного. Спасительная машина виднелась в считанных десятках метров, придавая сил для последнего рывка, когда рокот вертолетного двигателя заставил Падалеки вновь швырнуть Дженсена на землю. Что-то хрустнуло, и Эклз понадеялся, что это была какая-нибудь не слишком нужная ему кость, а не объектив за четыре штуки баксов.  
Вертолет завис над джипом на несколько секунд, а затем вояки приняли решение и расстреляли автомобиль пулеметными очередями. Падалеки безостановочно матерился под скрежет пронзаемого пулями металла. Когда не слишком-то меткие бандиты попали, наконец, в бензобак – и джип взлетел на воздух, – Джаред выдал что-то настолько забористое, что Дженсен даже восхитился.  
К счастью, затем вертолет полетел в противоположную от них сторону, и Джаред рывком поднялся на ноги.  
\- В лес. Бегом! – рявкнул он, и Дженсен не стал спорить. Мысль о том, чтобы разделить судьбу джипа, не вдохновляла.  
На втором, а затем уже и двадцать втором дыхании до леса добежать ему удалось. Но если по более-менее ровной местности саванны бежать получалось довольно неплохо, то когда они нырнули под деревья, под ногами оказались коварные узловатые корни, густой кустарник, скользкая глина – и Дженсен растянулся на земле, не пробежав и тридцати метров. Рухнул качественно – даже воздух из легких вышибло. Со стоном перекатился на спину, пытаясь вдохнуть. Увидел над собой лицо Джареда, стоявшего, засунув руки в карманы и дыша почти нормально – будто и не пробежал только что чертову тучу метров.  
\- Вставай, - заявил он таким тоном, словно Эклз случайно задавил его любимую кошку.  
\- Не могу я больше! Привал!  
Дженсен, застонав, сел и обхватил голову руками.  
\- Эй, принцесса, - прошипел Падалеки точь-в-точь как разъяренная анаконда, - нам нужно идти дальше. В этом пролеске нас могут заметить с вертолета. Углубляемся в лес.  
\- Вот сам и иди. А я тут сдохну, - сообщил ему Дженсен и вновь растянулся на земле, потирая ушибленные ребра.  
Джаред пробормотал что-то не вполне цензурное на тему собственного идиотизма, вынудившего его согласиться на эту работу, а затем наклонился, обхватил Дженсена пальцами за предплечье и дернул на себя, рывком поставив на ноги.  
\- Вперед говорю! - он от души подтолкнул его в спину, и Эклз зашагал вперед, усвоив, что сдохнуть прямо сейчас ему не позволят. А хотелось. Ноги уже стали весом в тонну каждая, в груди горело. А если подумать, в какой заднице они оказались, то становилось совсем нехорошо.  
К моменту, когда они добрались до полянки, которую Падалеки счел достаточно безопасным местом для ночевки, Дженсен уже переставлял ноги от чистого упрямства.  
Впрочем, полянкой это можно было назвать с натяжкой – более-менее открытая местность, со всех сторон окруженная влажным лесом, с густой высокой травой. Эклз хотел было немедленно ссыпаться на землю, но Падалеки ухватил его за плечо и принялся раздвигать траву палкой, проверяя на наличие пресмыкающихся. К счастью, ничего подозрительного не обнаружил, и Дженсен все-таки свалился в траву, отдышался и, подняв лицо вверх, залюбовался темнеющим вечерним небом. Провести ночь в джунглях – что может быть романтичнее? Не считая, разумеется, того, что за ними гонится вооруженная банда, а вокруг полно диких зверей, чьи намерения относительно употребления человечинки были вполне определенными.  
Приподняв голову, Дженсен увидел, что Падалеки сбросил рюкзак и принялся собирать хворост. Хворостом это, впрочем, можно было тоже назвать с натяжкой – отсыревшие палки и щепки, и Эклз мог только догадываться, хватит ли талантов проводника на то, чтобы разжечь из всего этого богатства костер.  
Закончив, он куда-то засобирался, и Дженсен немедленно соскреб себя с земли, не собираясь оставаться в диких джунглях в одиночестве.  
\- Ты куда?  
\- Тут водопад недалеко, - сухо ответил Джаред и, как обычно, тут же пошагал вперед.  
\- Мыться, что ли? – буркнул Дженсен, отправляясь следом. – Чистым тебя, конечно, приятнее жрать будет.   
Водопад носил свое гордое название тоже с натяжкой, как все остальное здесь. Почему-то привычные для американских лесов понятия в африканский быт не вписывались.  
Этот скорее был ручеек шириной в семь дюймов, стекающий в каменистую ложбинку в десять квадратных футов.  
\- Надеюсь, крокодилов здесь нет? – фыркнул Эклз, смутно припоминая что-то из просмотренного ранее по Discovery.  
\- Специально для тебя парочка найдется, - заявил Падалеки, положил винтовку, которую везде таскал с собой, и принялся невозмутимо стаскивать с себя одежду.  
Всю.  
Дженсен поглядел немного.  
На все.  
Сглотнул и тоже принялся раздеваться: грязь и пот уже настолько въелись в кожу, что он весь чесался.  
После ледяной воды дышалось легче, да и в голове прояснилось.  
Когда они вернулись в импровизированный лагерь, Джаред сделал навес из широких листьев, видимо, чтобы из вертолета на было видно огня, и лишь затем принялся разжигать костер. Как раз вовремя, потому что Эклз уже начинал дрожать от холода. Судя по всему, ночью им придется несладко.  
Когда джунгли с наступлением темноты наполнились разнообразными звуками, его стало потряхивать не только от холода.  
Пламя отогнало и темноту, и холод, и даже комаров. Нервозность, однако, никуда не делась. Ужас ситуации, в которой они оказались, только сейчас начал в полной мере доходить до Дженсена.  
\- И как мы будем отсюда выбираться? – негромко спросил он у Падалеки, придвинувшись ближе к костру.  
\- Если бы не кое-кто, мы бы здесь и не оказались, - неожиданно зло ответил тот.  
\- Я-то тут при чем? – взвился Эклз. – Сам вызвался пойти со мной!  
\- Заткнись.  
\- Сам заткнись! Между прочим, прилично бабла косишь за прогулки по лесу, вот и не жалуйся!  
\- Ты думаешь, я из-за денег согласился работать с тобой? – Джаред понизил голос. – Я подозревал, что эти суки промышляют браконьерством. Но если бы ты быстрее шевелил задницей, то мы успели бы добраться до джипа!  
\- Ага, и его взорвали бы вместе с нами, - закончил мысль Эклз.  
Джаред осекся, махнул рукой и полез в рюкзак. Вынув оттуда хлеб и плитку шоколада, швырнул их в Дженсена.  
\- Ешь. Утром позвоню приятелю, надеюсь, поможет выбраться, - отрезал он.  
\- О, а над моей провизией язвил, - не удержался Эклз. – А что за приятель?  
\- Один местный чиновник, - неохотно ответил Падалеки. – У него есть вертолет.  
\- А сейчас ему позвонить нельзя?  
\- В лесу ему сесть негде. А пилить по ночным джунглям к дороге не очень умно. К тому же, наши знакомые могут еще быть неподалеку.  
\- Давай полицию вызовем.  
\- У них одни частоты с этими парнями. А они найдут нас быстрее. Нет, ну вот суки же! – он вскочил на ноги и принялся расхаживать по поляне.  
\- Ты работал с ними?  
\- Они выдают лицензии на отстрел. Не редких животных, конечно. За нереальные деньги, между прочим. Но богатеньких туристов хватает.  
\- И что теперь?  
\- В смысле? – не понял Падалеки.  
\- Ну, твою машину они наверняка знают…  
\- Да, гений, я уже врубился, что из-за тебя мне теперь или нужно молиться, что их посадили, или сваливать из Конго первым рейсом.  
\- Не психуй. С этими фото их к ногтю прижать проще простого, - самодовольно заявил Дженсен и подтянул к себе рюкзак. Первым делом проверил мобильный – связи, как и ожидалось, не было. Затем достал фотоаппарат, который небрежно сунул туда перед тем, как они принялись делать ноги.  
\- Твою мать!  
\- Чего? – с ухмылкой отозвался Падалеки.  
\- Чего-чего. Объектив вдребезги, сам Canon, похоже, тоже. Ты хоть представляешь, сколько все это стоит, а?!  
\- Уж не дороже моего джипа, - невозмутимо ответил Джаред. Привалившись спиной к толстому дереву, он грел ноги у костра, периодически подбрасывая в ветки в огонь. Руку он держал на лежавшей у ноги винтовке.  
\- Твой джип-то, небось, застрахован, - передразнил его Дженсен.  
\- Небось, застрахован. Только придется застрелить пару африканцев, чтобы тебе что-то выплатили.  
Эклз не понял, пошутил он или нет.  
\- Эй, Джаред, а ты как вообще в Африке оказался, а?  
\- Эй, Дженсен - Дженсен же? - так вот, Дженсен, я не люблю пустой болтовни. И еще очень не люблю журналистов, еще со времен Нью-Йорка, когда…  
\- Эм-м-м, Джаред?  
\- Что Джаред?! Отвали уже, а? Я не нанимался вести с тобой задушевные беседы. Раз уж мы влипли тут вместе, то давай…  
\- Джаред, твою мать! – рявкнул Дженсен, и только тогда Падалеки соизволил посмотреть на него.  
Даже в тусклом свете костра Эклз заметил, что Джаред побледнел, по всей видимости, отражая, как в зеркале, его собственный не слишком румяный вид.  
\- Что там? – негромко и твердо спросил он, увидев, что Дженсен не сводит глаз с ветки над его головой. – Не делай резких движений, говори тихо.  
Эклз будто завороженный пялился на два ярко-желтых глаза в паре метров над Падалеки. Глаза моргнули, и Эклз тяжело сглотнул.  
\- Дженсен! – шепотом зарычал Джаред. – Что там?  
\- По-моему, ягуар. Или тигр. Или…  
\- Я понял. Где?  
\- Два метра вверх и пару - назад.  
\- По центру?  
\- Чуть левее.  
\- Не шевелись, а то спровоцируешь, - одними губами шепнул Джаред.  
Не шевелиться. Это он понял. Хотя ужас внутри нарастал такой, что ноги подкашивались.  
Падалеки подтянул к себе винтовку. Посмотрел вверх, наверняка ничего в чернильной темноте не увидев – кошка-то гипнотизировала взглядом Дженсена, который как раз изображал из себя соляную статую. В итоге Падалеки выстрелил наугад вверх и за спину. Раздался дикий рык, и Джаред метнулся вперед. Эклз успел увидеть, как огромная кошка прыгнула, и попятился. Падалеки, не видя прыжка, но, видимо, узрев панику в лице Дженсена, упал на землю, перекатился на спину и снова выстрелил. Происходившее дальше воспринималось будто в замедленной съемке: подстреленный зверь рухнул на Джареда, раздался рык, затем разъяренный крик Падалеки, началась какая-то возня. Эклз в панике огляделся по сторонам. Винтовка была прочно погребена под телами раненой кошки и сражавшегося с ней Джареда. У него самого из оружия была разве что складная тренога от фотоаппарата. Зато у костра обнаружился нож, которым Падалеки обрезал ветки для костра. Слабо соображая, что делает, Дженсен схватил его и, извернувшись, вонзил в пятнистую кошачью шею. Тело зверя обмякло, Падалеки сбросил его с себя, и, сипло хватая ртом воздух, распластался по земле. Дженсен бросился к нему. Повсюду была кровь, разобраться, какая из них кошачья, а какая – джаредова, в полутьме было невозможно. Да и вообще, он же не военно-полевая медсестра! Подавив подступающую панику, Эклз вспомнил, что перед командировкой в Афганистан минимальный курс оказания первой помощи он все-таки прошел. Тогда это не пригодилось.  
Он бросился к рюкзаку Джареда в надежде найти хоть что-то, что можно было использовать для перевязки и обеззараживания. Не мог же этот суровый охотник отправиться в джунгли без ничего. Оказалось, мог. Ничего, даже отдаленно напоминающего бинт и спирт не было. Зато Эклз обнаружил флягу с виски и запасную майку.   
\- Эй, лапы от моих вещей убрал, - раздался хриплый голос за спиной, и Дженсен едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности.  
Джаред, который уже стоял рядом, опираясь рукой об дерево, выглядел… ну, живым выглядел. Весь в кровище, одежда местами в лоскуты, на щеке неглубокая царапина.  
\- Раздевайся, - велел ему Эклз.  
\- Мы не настолько хорошо знакомы, - хмыкнул Падалеки.  
\- Я, конечно, гей, но на раненых не бросаюсь, - со слегка истерическим смешком сообщил Дженсен. – Штаны снимай.  
Падалеки бросил на него странный взгляд и медленно стащил куртку.  
\- Футболку тоже снимай, надо промыть это все, тут заразы немерено, - не глядя на него, приказал Эклз, аккуратно разрезая майку. Один из лоскутов смочил в виски и обернулся к Джареду. На первый взгляд ничего особенно жуткого не было. Длинная царапина тянулась по руке, вторая была на плече, остальная кровь была, по-видимому, не джаредовой. Стараясь особенно не сосредотачиваться на том, что делает, Дженсен принялся промывать царапины. Подняв взгляд выше, увидел, что Падалеки продолжает смотреть на него, а не свои боевые ранения.  
\- Ты вообще как? Не вздумай мне тут скопытиться, понял? – затараторил Эклз, понимая, что ничего поделать с этим уже не может. Была у него такая проблема: когда сильно нервничал, начинал говорить. И говорить. И говорить. – Потому что один я отсюда хрен выберусь. И телефоны все нужные у тебя. Мой тут вообще не ловит. Штаны снимай, говорю! Там внизу лоскуты одни. Если заразу подцепишь, к утру с лихорадкой свалишься. Да, я в курсе, учили на курсах. Да, я ходил на курсы! И не вздумай ржать. Я в горячих точках был. Нет, недолго. И вообще, там было скучно. Кстати, я тебе медсестрой не нанимался. Мог бы и сам. Нет, на боку не достанешь. Боком повернись, быстро. Нет, ничего тут нет. Штаны снимай! О, ну вот, нехрен ломаться. Надеюсь, у тебя есть прививка от столбняка. Перед поездкой в Африку всем делают. Ого, вот тут на бедре неслабо кошечка прошлась… Едрить, кровищи-то сколько… Выбираться отсюда нужно… Сдохнуть в Африке – это…  
В какой-то момент Дженсен понял, что говорит все медленнее и сам уже не слышит свой голос из-за шума в ушах. Перед глазами была только кровь, много крови, ее железистый вкус уже ощущался на языке. Попятившись, Эклз оперся спиной о дерево, съехал по нему вниз и обхватил голову руками, стараясь дышать глубоко и размеренно. К горлу подкатила тошнота, а в ушах словно колокола били. Кто-то ухватил его за волосы, задрав голову вверх, и привкус крови смыл обжигающий глоток виски. В руку вложили флягу, на которую Дженсен посмотрел весьма оторопело.  
\- Пей, - велел Джаред.  
Дженсен послушался, и ледяной ком в желудке стал растворяться. Взглянув на Падалеки, увидел, что тот уже успел промыть царапины на ногах, перевязав самую глубокую. В целом, он еще обошелся малой кровью. Вспомнив о крови, Эклз на всякий случай отхлебнул еще, а затем уже отлепился от дерева и медленно встал.  
\- Не смотри на меня так, - бросил на него взгляд Джаред, держа в руках футболку. – Скопытиться прямо здесь я не собираюсь. Прививка от столбняка у меня есть. Телефоны нужные и правда у меня. Смеяться над тобой тоже не собираюсь. И спасибо за помощь с киской.  
Дженсен посмотрел на труп «киски» чуть поодаль у костра и хохотнул.  
\- Твою мать, сказал бы мне кто неделю назад, что я ягуара замочу…  
\- Леопарда.  
\- Леопарда, - согласился Эклз. – Осталось задушить голыми руками анаконду – и я вернусь в Штаты героем!  
Он хохотнул еще раз, а затем принялся истерически смеяться, даже слезы из глаз брызнули. Упершись руками в колени, он пытался остановиться, потому что, по сути, ничего смешного здесь не было, да и вообще из джунглей еще никто не выбрался. Но ничего не получалось.  
Сильные руки легли ему на плечи, впечатали в дерево. От удивления Дженсен смолк. А следом на его губы обрушились губы Джареда, вжавшего его горячим телом в шершавую кору. Принялся целовать глубоко и жестко, вышибая из мозгов остатки начинавшейся истерики. Язык его хозяйничал во рту, и, мать его, это было так хорошо, что Дженсен ответил, ухватил за бедра, вжимаясь сильнее. Джаред зашипел, то ли от того, что Эклз задел свежие царапины, то ли потому, что соприкоснулись напряженные члены, отделяемые друг от друга лишь тонким слоем одежды.  
С его джинсами Падалеки управился самостоятельно, а Дженсен потянул за резинку вниз единственный оставшийся на Джареде элемент одежды.  
Бурливший в крови адреналин, привкус опасности на губах, отблеск безумия в глазах подстегивали и будоражили. Они заполошно целовались и беспорядочно ласкали друг друга. Джаред с присвистом выдохнул и, не переставая целовать, увлек его ближе к костру, повалил на лежавшую в траве куртку. Умудрившись по ходу дела подбросить в пламя веток, жестом фокусника извлек из кармана рюкзака презерватив.  
Дженсен поторапливал. Джаред не церемонился. Длинное скользящее движение ужалило, выбивая из легких воздух. Дженсен подался бедрами навстречу. Джаред вбивался в него равномерными толчками, обхватив пальцами его член, зарождая внутри тугую горячую волну. Они кончили практически одновременно, и Джаред распластался у него на груди, бесконтрольно потирая ладонями плечи. А Дженсен содрогался в последних отголосках и надеялся, что вот прямо сейчас анаконды и хреновы леопарды отвалят хоть на пару минут…

\- Что это вообще было, Джаред? – лениво осведомился Дженсен, когда они оделись – комары все-таки. Он устроился у костра, а Падалеки – на прежнем месте под деревом, сомкнув пальцы на винтовке и бдительно вглядываясь в темноту.  
\- Сняли стресс, - коротко ответил тот, но затем вдруг открыто улыбнулся. – Кстати, повезло, что нас не сожрали.  
\- Оптимист хренов, - заключил Эклз, прикрывая глаза. Всего на минутку. Но когда открыл их, оказалось, что уже светло. Сквозь кроны деревьев пробивалось солнце, не достигая влажной земли. Он поискал глазами Джареда, тот оказался на месте. Бледный и с покрасневшими глазами, но вполне живой и бодрствующий.  
\- Нас заберут через час, - не дожидаясь вопросов, отрапортовал он. - У моего приятеля оказались давние счеты с этими подонками, так что полицию он возьмет с собой. Пора выдвигаться к дороге.  
Оказалось, что Джаред уже успел собрать перевернутый накануне Эклзом вверх дном рюкзак и затушить костер.  
\- Ягуары больше не объявлялись? – спросил Дженсен, со стоном отдирая затекшее тело от земли.  
\- Леопарды.  
\- Что «леопарды»? Объявлялись, что ли?  
\- В этом заповеднике водятся только леопарды, - со вздохом произнес Падалеки. Он встал, слегка поморщившись, и выпрямился, поводя плечами. – И нет, не объявлялись. Был один удав, но уполз, испугавшись твоего храпа.  
Дженсен вздрогнул.  
\- Я не храплю.  
\- Ладно, тогда моего камня, - легко согласился Падалеки. – Идем.  
Сегодня Джаред шел медленнее, слегка прихрамывая, и Дженсен без труда поспевал за ним. В порыве великодушия вызвался даже потащить рюкзак, вспомнив о царапинах на его плечах, но Падалеки миролюбиво послал к черту, и настаивать он не стал.  
Тело будто через мясорубку пропустили. Но стресс они и правда сняли неплохо – в голове было ясно и пусто.  
До вертолета добрались без приключений. До города тоже.  
После еще были разборки с полицией, которая с порога потребовала предоставить им фотографии. Приятель Джареда решил предварительно загнать его на осмотр в больницу, поэтому они могли больше и не увидеться – сытый Африкой по горло Дженсен забронировал билет на самолет на завтра.  
\- Ну, будешь в Нью-Йорке – заходи, - пожал ему на прощанье руку Эклз. В этот раз игнорировать рукопожатие Падалеки не стал.  
\- У меня там квартира, так что, может, как-нибудь, - ухмыльнулся он. – Но до этого мне нужно задушить голыми руками анаконду.  
\- Это без меня! – бросил ему в спину Дженсен.


End file.
